Der Vampir
by CircadianDance
Summary: Yet even now, as he looked at those dark eyes, Sasuke’s words betrayed his hope. Even if he looked into his eyes, and even if he felt his flesh, and even if his kisses belonged to him, did his soul? AU, SasuNaru NaruSasu, ItaSasu SasuIta, Vampire Fic Gore
1. Trauriges Auf Wiedersehen

**.x.X.x. Der Vampir .x.X.x. **

A/N: This story was originally published in 2005. It's now 2009, and since I'm now 18 and a much more skilled writer than I was when I was 14, I'm taking this chance to revise/correct/add to each chapter. There will also me more sex and more gore than there was the first time. Ah, the fabulous things you love when you age. Thanks~

Disclaimer: Look at me, not owning Naruto.

This fanfiction was inspired by this poem:

_I was never what you wanted  
but my blood will serve your purpose  
quench your hunger for a short time  
use me, I give you my live and soul  
they mean nothing to me now  
you always had my soul  
Since that day long ago  
now you don't want it  
my blood is all you want  
you'll take it and leave me  
lying on the cold floor to die  
alone and drained  
of my very life_

_-Ryan Spingola _

* * *

_Prologue_**: **Trauriges Auf Wiedersehen

**.x.X.x. Germany, December, 1930 .x.X.x. **

Naruto. _The only thing that Sasuke could think of was the younger boys name. He was weak, so fucking weak that he could barely move. Itachi had gotten what he wanted, he'd made sure of that._

_Sasuke heard stone sliding upon stone, and suddenly, he was left in darkness. He tried to think of how long it would be before he woke up until, finally, he fell unconscious. _

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, One Day Ago .x.X.x. **

"Ay, boss!" A young man with a shirt that read 'Regal Construction and Moving' headed towards his boss, clad in an industrial hard-hat. "Where do you want this to go?" he motioned to a large chunk of builing that lay on huge machinary.

"Well, the guy said to place it on the left side of his 'house.'" The other worker shrugged his solders. "But he said to make sure that the door was facing to the back."

"That guy still creeps me out," the young man muttered as he got back into the truck. "What kind of person moves a cemetery? I mean, obviously he's loaded. It's like, what? Fourty grand to move a house on a normal scale. He moved these things from across the friggin' ocean. "

The truck pulled up to the house, if one could call it that, and began to slow. The driver of the monsterous vehicle hit a few buttons on the dash, causing the back of the truck to move and lower to the ground.

Sighing, he hit the next switch that would angle the platform so it would be easier for the next piece of equiptment to swing it onto the actual foundation they'd recently installed. As he watched the building lower, he heard a sudden crack, followed by a small crunch.

Eyes wide, the driver jumped from the truck to see how much damage he had done. Looking at the building, he didn't see anything at first, then he noticed a crack in the wall near the back. Barely an inch wide, and about four feet tall. He gulped. His boss would skin him alive, unless. . . his boss didn't know about it. Creeping back to the truck, the man slid into his seat and reached for the keys.

"What the bastard doesn't know won't hurt him, now back to the loading dock to pick up the rest of these damned corpses."

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

"Are you sure it's time?" The question was soft and tentive as Sakura asked it. It was no time to get Naruto pissed off.

While she was seated on a piece of eloquant patio furniture, the blonde sat on the edge of the porch and let his feet hang off the edge, his fingers drumming along the wood next to him.

"Positive."

"And you're not any years off? It's been a long time…" She bit her lip, "We don't even know if we started with the right date in the first place, and-"

"Sakura…" he hissed, sharp teeth shining in the moonlight, blue eyes staring at the building closest to the house. "I'm sure."

She sighed. Naruto had been rather touchy lately. But who wouldn't be, given the circumstances? It was almost _time_. The seventy-five years had passed, and his lover was about to reawaken. She almost felt sorry for him.

**.x.X.x. Germany, January, 1931 .x.X.x.**

_The blonde kneeled before her. He was nothing more than a boy, really, just on the edge of manhood. He stared up at the woman above before him, forever young, forever beautiful._

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Naruto?" she asked softly and cringes before he even answers._

"_I'm sure." He spoke firmly, voice filled with conviction._

"_Even if you said no, it would be hard for me to resist, you know," her playful attempt at banter fell on deaf ears. "Naruto, you don't know what you're condemming yourself to."_

_"Sakura, I said I'm _sure_."_

_She sighed once, then forced all thoughts of arguing with him from her mind. She parted her lips, and waited for the bloodlust to take effect. It didn't take long before ivory fangs were gleaming in the moonlight, a devilish girn staring him down._

_She had been sitting in her own seat but, instantaneously, was next to Naruto, craddling his arm in her petite hands. He would have been shocked, really, if he hadn't been so used to Sasuke doing that to him for months now. She leaned towards him __until her lips touched his neck. A pang of fear ran through him; the only one allowed to touch him was _Sasuke_. _

_He wasn't prepared for the bite, not really. He had been expecting something similar to Sasuke's rough, yet constrained bites. Sakura's control was nothing near Sasuke's, as he had more experience at biting to not kill, while Sakura was known for slaughtering most of her victims. She was also extremely selective in who her dinner was._

_The feeling of invading teeth not just puncturing the flesh, but ripping and tearing it open, made Naruto scream. Once the skin was broken, there was no stopping a vampire with bloodlust. Another, unnecessary, rip, and Naruto screamed again, his body cemented to the spot due to Sakura's granite-like grip. He felt the blood running down his torso now, spilling from the wound and overflowing the girl's greedy mouth to splatter about them._

_He tried to keep his eyes open, and it was extremely difficult. Black spots were clouding his vision, and it hurt so badly, yet he was unable to scream. He couldn't remember who he was, or why in God's name he was going through so much pain._

_While what Naruto could've swore were eons passed, Sakura's cheeks began to flush as she drained him. So much blood. She could've giggled if her mouth wasn't previously engaged. It wasn't until she was soaked entirely down her front that she roughly pushed back from Naruto, using all the will power she had not to start snacking on him again._

_"Oh, Naruto, you taste simply delicous. No wonder Sasuke got so attached." She knew he couldn't hear her, but the blood had an almost 'high' like effect, and she could've rather cared less if anyone heard her or not at the moment._

_It wasn't until she glanced down and remembered that she'd have to hurry that her head cleared. Naruto was already fading rather quickly._

_"Maybe I took too much," she laughed slightly. "Silly me. We'll have to fix that, won't we."_

_She leaned over again, knawing at her wrist as she did so. When the flesh was torn away, she shoved the wound to Naruto's lips, hoping she hadn't taken to long._

_She smiling, as she recieved her answer. Crude, still human in their bluntness, teeth suddenly began ripping at her own flesh. Her blood was working already._

_"How fabulous."_

**.x.X.x. End Prologue.x.X.x.**

* * *

A/N: Pay attention to the bold seperaters, they will help you. You'll pretty much have the following time frames: far distant past when Sasuke was a child, distant past when Naruto and Sasuke are together, past; when Naruto and Sakura are looking for Sasuke, and present which is the present. Not too hard to follow, I hope (who am I kidding, I'm retarded for setting it up like that, but I don't know how to change it now without fucking my plot).

Q: Will your plot take into account World Wars? Civil Wars? What about Global News? Imporant Historical Facts? What is the rhyme and reason you're using, woman!

A: Uh, probably not. It's AU. Use your imagination. You're not here to read a text book. You're here to read some smutty vampire sex. And _maybe_, just_ maybe_ some plot. Or you're my friend and I paid you to read this. I mean. . . uh. . what?

German:

Der Vampir-The Vampire

Trauriges auf Wiedersehen- Sad Goodbye

* * *


	2. Kalte Schwarze Augen

**.x.X.x. Der Vampir .x.X.x. **

* * *

_Chapter One: _Kalte Schwarze Augen

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present .x.X.x. **

A steady rhythm began to sound throughout the crypt, starting faint, but growing steadily stronger each time. With each beat there cama shudder of pain. Still, his eyes refused to open. Subconsciously, all his mind screamed was to breathe. It took a long while, but, finally, there was a sharp intake of breath. He gasped, multiple times, until he slowed to a regular pace, much like that of a sleeping human. His mind wasn't awake quite yet, but his body was beginning to stir.

**.x.X.x. Germany, February, 1931 .x.X.x.**

_They had left the noisiness of downtown a few hours ago, and the closest lights were but distant specks. Naruto and Sakura walked side by side, both disgruntled with the other and it was still fairly early in the evening._

"_Let's stop. Please, Naruto." she pleaded with him. "Just a little break. I could understand the pressure if we had any kind of lead, but we don't. We're stummbling around in the dark."_

"_We can at least find his body," His voice came out sounding much more vicious than it had when she first met him. This was understandable, though, since newly changed vampires could never control the temper or violent tendencies that begged to surface. _

_Fights between young ones were extremely common. Almost always followed by a bout of rough sex and a horrifically bloody feed._

_Naruto was becoming agitated. After a month of searching, they were still taking shots in the dark. A few locals, someone named Kisame especially, knew a few details, but all they had gotten was that Sasuke's body hadn't left the country. Which was great news and terrible news at the same time._

"_And it's not going to get any easier when you keep complaining. You don't have to come with me, you know." He kept his eyes to the path. _

"_You know Iruka asked me to keep an eye on you."_

"_All the more reason for you to leave. No use following a dead man's orders," he respondedly bitterly. Why couldn't she just let him face this alone? In a month or so, he would be so much stronger. And when the time came, when he found Sasuke, and when he awoke, Naruto would be strong enough to protect him._

"_Well, well. What do we have here?" The sudden chill that swept the air alerted Naruto to a stronger vampire's presence. One he knew all to well._

"_Itachi," Naruto answered, eyes red, fangs already pressing towards his lip. He could just picture that damned monster smirking._

"_Whatever could you be looking for?" He materialized in front of them, spawning from the shadows themselves. His cloak was drawn tightly around him, his red eyes spinning in the darkness._

"_You know damn well what I want. Tell me where he is!" The blonde's fists were shaking with rage, but he wouldn't attack the other man. Even he knew he was no match for him. _

"_I can't believe even you would be so stupid." Itachi's laughter resounded through the trees. It was harsh and humorous as the same time, invading Naruto's ears as he shook his head as if to make it go away. "He didn't even care about you."_

"_Then why would he only drink from me?'" _

_Itachi stared at the young, blonde, child. Who did he think he was, challenging him? Naruto saw the other man's smirk turn into a frown of rage, and he began to speak between his fangs._

"_You are a complete fool. If you truly believe that my brother cared for you, find him. I'd positively love watching this all play out. I just want to be there when he finally tells you how meaningless you are. I want to see the look on your _face_."_

_Naruto watched as the other man turned and disappeared. Only then did he allow himself to sink to his knees in fear._

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

"Do you think Sasuke will like Japan?" Sakura asked, staring admirably at the trees around their house. The leaves had long died, but just the branches themselves reminded her of a painting and that alone was enough to console her.

"Sasuke, he doesn't like anything." Naruto said softly, staring at the pond that was near the house. There was a very thin layer of ice covering the lake, the most cast a shimery reflection upon it.

"He liked you." She said absently as they walked.

"No, I liked him." He hated to admit to himself, but he really didn't know if the other boy, (if one of their age could even _dare_ to be called boy) had felt anything for him other than lust, than raw need to devour.

He _had_ felt needed when Sasuke had been awake. He knew that someone was dependent on him for their very life. He had relished in that, and had in turn fallen in love with Sasuke. He knew the other looked upon him with respect, since Naruto was neither scared of him, nor resented him for what he was. Yet, Naruto still didn't know if Sasuke_ loved _him. He would ask; he had to ask.

As soon as Sasuke awoke.

**.x.X.x. End Chapter One .x.X.x.**

* * *

A/N: Chapter is rewritten and edited. I'm starting to worry that my writing is too cheesy. Blah. Promise the new, 2009 chapters will be longer.

Kalte Schwarze Augen - Cold Black Eyes

Reviews are _always _Loved and Appreciated~


	3. Aus Der Nacht

**.x.X.x. Der Vampir .x.X.x. **

* * *

_Chapter Two: _Aus Der Nacht

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

Naruto stood on the back porch of the house. It was still relatively early; there were a good four hours until the sun rose. Something. . . something was calling him. He could feel it. He was going to lose control if he didn't eat soon. He doubled over and let engery shift through out his body. Where Naruto once was, a small black fox with ice blue eyes was in his place. He dashed from the porch to the line of trees that marked the edge of the property.

It took him a while, animals usually tried to run when they sensed him, but he sniffed out a small den. None of his snacks had time to be frightened; he didn't play with his food.

Naruto didn't get home until well around six. Sakura sat on the front porch, staring at the small ball of mud with blue eyes before her.

"Where were you?" she asked worriedly. Naruto never just left without telling her. She watched as he morphed back into his human form, mud still coating his clothing.

"I needed to eat, just get away for a while." He said offhandedly. "It's been a few days since I have. Has anything happened?"

"Nothing that you'd care about; Sasuke hasn't woken yet."

"Have you checked on him?" He said quickly.

"No…"

"I'll be right back." Naruto practically flitted towards the tomb.

**.x.X.x. Germany, March, 1931 .x.X.x.**

_Naruto moved aside and let Sakura step towards the door. She was stronger than him, at the moment, and he'd come to accept that. He wouldn't be able to surpass her for years to come. Sakura placed her hands on the heavy door and slid the giant stone to the side. _

_They both stepped into the darkness. Hands groped for a torch to light. Finding one, Naruto withdrew a match, and a soft, pale light filled the small room. He stared at the coffin and his heartbeat quickened. He prayed that Sasuke wasn't in there. That Itachi had been lying to him. That he wasn't in his 'dark sleep,' something Naruto had discovered was akin to a 'vampire coma.'_

"_I'll do it," Sakura said as she walked over,"You just hold on for a minute longer."_

_He closed his eyes and waited. Naruto heard the stone slide on stone, a sound that made the goosebumps rise on his flesh. _

_He couldn't take it anymore and took a step forward._

_Sakura sighed and moved back so the blonde could get a better look. As Naruto walked up to the coffin, he wanted to cry. He wouldn't, vampires had more control over their 'useless' emotions. He would grieve when he was alone. For now, he stared at the boy that lay in the black, satin lined box. _

"_Sasuke…" he whispered, hoping to see movement, though deep down he knew he wouldn't see the other boy breathe for seventy-five years. _

_He looked like an angel. Face pale, hair as dark as night. Sasuke wasn't breathing, of course. He looked… dead. That was what he was. Dead. One of the Damned. Left to wander the earth until someone finally got the best of you and you died for 'real.'_

_That was exactly what Naruto was now. And he would be alone until Sasuke woke up._

"_I'll see you," he whispered before he walked from the building, Sakura at his heels._

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

The sun was beginning to rise, soft pink lines spreading across the dark horizon. Naruto slid the heavy door out of the way with ease before he slipped inside. He'd have to be quick.

"Oh, come on…" Naruto muttered as he stared at the tomb. He had to listen closely for the sound of a heart beat through the thick stone. Everything was silent. Then, surprising even himself, he heard a low sound.

A steady, low, quick paced sound.

**.x.X.x. Germany, March, 1931 .x.X.x. **

_It was hard for Naruto at first. Just knowing it would be years, years before Sasuke would awaken. If only Itachi hadn't done this! They would be together. Naruto would still be himself, a naïve human, wondering when his vampire lover would show up next. Not one of them, not one of the Damned. _

_Sakura taught him everything she knew, but he still didn't cope well. He refused to drink from humans, so needed twice as much animal blood to rely on._

"_Naruto…" Sakura said, rousing him from his thoughts._

"_Yeah Sakura?" Naruto looked up._

"_What are we going to do until Sasuke wakes?"_

"_Just make sure we're here when he does. It may seem like a long time to us now, but to how long we're going to be around. . . it'll be like a second." He smiled, but his words were sad and hollow._

**.x.X.x. End Chapter Two .x.X.x.**

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I wrote this so long ago. Thank god I'm fixing it now, kids. Let me know if I missed something. Promise I don't bite.

Aus Der Nacht- From The Night

Reviews are Appreciated, Loves


	4. Phantasievoll

**.x.X.x. Der Vampir .x.X.x.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: _Phantansievoll

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

Naruto's was panicing. He slowly stepped forward, placing his palms upon the stone. He pushed, slowly, watching it begin to slide. His breathing was uneven and thudded in his throat as the slab fell to the other side with a heavy thud.

Sasuke was there, exactly like he had been all those years ago.

Clad simply in dark pants and a long sleeve shirt, Naruto had always made sure Sasuke's clothes were changed before deteriation became to great.

Naruto placed his hand to Sasuke's cheek. As cold as Naruto was, he could still feel the chill of Sasuke's flesh. He leaned over the other boy. God how he had missed him… He placed his ear to Sasuke's chest. It was there. A slow, steady heartbeat. Quickly putting a hand on Sasuke's back and another under his legs, Naruto set back off to the house.

* * *

Sakura sat down at the kitchen table, the smell of honey and green tea flowing through the air. She wondered if Naruto would come back soon. She wished Naruto wouldn't get his hopes up, only to have them crushed again if the other boy hadn't awoken. She was making tea, since it was cold outside and Naruto would need something to help warm him up when he got back inside, if even a little.

Everything had been peaceful for them, Naruto and Sakura, for around the last fifteen years. The fighting had died down, and the only big occurrences were when their old friends stopped by for a visit unexpectedly. The two were just _there_, doing the simple job of watching Sasuke's body and waiting for him to wake up.

The front door opened slammed open unexpectantly and Sakura heard Naruto stomp up the steps. She rolled her eyes and walked into the other room to close the door, then began to walk up the stairs after the blonde.

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1930 .x.X.x. **

_Naruto waited. It was hard, but he waited. Sasuke would be coming soon, he knew. He hadn't seen him all week; he had to come tonight. _

_Naruto's open balcony doors let in a light breeze, the wind ghosting his flesh. It had been four weeks since he had gotten together with Sasuke. They hadn't known each other very long, but somehow, Naruto felt he could trust him. He knew quite a few vampires. He'd _killed_ quite a few vampires. And none of them, not a single one, had ever been able to make him feel comfortable, save Sasuke._

_Naruto was so relaxed with the dark haired boy that he even went as far as to allow him to drink from him. Sasuke made it so it didn't hurt, with the kisses and the touches._

_It had cost him, though. There were times when Sasuke couldn't help himself and took too much from the blonde. Naruto would wake up, weak, tired, and drained. But, he still took the chance. He let Sasuke come back once a week, if not more, for blood. In general, he was visiting Naruto six days out of the week. In fact, it thrilled him. Naruto couldn't help it. There was just something, one might say dangerously exciting, about having a vampire in your home; as your lover. It didn't take Naruto long at all to realize he was falling for him._

"_Naruto…" A voice whispered from behind him, shaking him from his thoughts. He turned to see black eyes gleaming at him. Naruto smiled warmly at him. _

_  
"Sasuke…" _

_Sasuke came forward and wrapped his arms around the human, then began to nuzzle and place small kisses up and down his neck. Naruto sighed and allowed himself to be touched by Sasuke. He knew that the other boy wouldn't hurt him. Well, that's what he told himself._

_Naruto shuddered as he felt Sasuke nip at his neck gently, biting his skin softly. He went limp in Sasuke's arms. The dark haired boy took them both to the bed, not taking his mouth of Naruto. As they lay there, Naruto content to just be held, he felt Sasuke bite slightly harder than he had been, then pull back. Sasuke lay on top of the other boy, looking into his eyes questioningly._

"_May I?" he asked softly. Naruto never said no, but he asked every time anyway._

"_Of course." Naruto whispered back._

_Sasuke leaned forward eagerly, fangs already out and gleaming. He placed his mouth to Naruto's neck, and slowly sunk his teeth into the eager flesh. Naruto felt his blood leaving him, the slow suck of his life, but he didn't feel the fangs in his skin. He just felt happy to have Sasuke here with him. _

_When Sasuke was finished, he withdrew, licking at his lips, not wasting a single drop. Naruto just stared at him. He was beautiful. And he was his. Sasuke had promised. He would be only his lover, and would take no one else. Naruto didn't know where the other went for the rest of the time he wasn't with him, but Sasuke's promise kept him satisfied. Sasuke smirked at the other boy._

"_What are you thinking about that makes you look so cute?"_

_  
"You." Naruto leaned up and kissed him, although this kiss wasn't as soft or as gentle as the other ones. Sasuke was his. And he was Sasuke's. He flinched when he felt Sasuke's cold hands slide up his shirt, but then became accustomed to the feel again, and readily let Sasuke's hands roam his body._

"_I love you…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke must have not heard though, for there was no answer except for his touches._

_* * *_

_Naruto awoke the next morning, the sheets soft again his skin. The bed wasn't warm, so he couldn't tell how long ago sasuke had left. Well, he wouldn't have been able to tell if Sasuke had left even moments ago. Looking out the glass doors to his balcony, Naruto noticed that the sun was just appearing along the black horizon line. Sasuke was gone, but Naruto's memory burned with the thought of him. He placed two fingers to his neck to touch the already healed bite marks, smiling softly._

_Sasuke would be back, and he would be waiting for him._

"_I love you so much." he whispered to the empty room._

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

Realization hit Sakura when she noticed Naruto's bedroom door open. Sasuke must have woken! She hurried into the room to check on the blonde.

He sat there, a small chair placed next to the Victorian style bed, Sasuke was lying on. His eyes were closed, but she knew they wouldn't be for long. Sasuke's body was waking up. She could tell that much from looking at him. Sakura smiled. It was about time. Naruto; how he had longed for this boy to awaken.

The room fit the boy laying on the bed. The bed was covered in a large, silk bed spread, that shimmered with the light that the fireplace off to the side cast around the room. The walls were white, but off white, leaning more towards gray, and the floor was wooden, smooth, and cold. Naruto stared at Sasuke. He had to be here when he opened his eyes.

Sakura suddenly realized something. Naruto was smiling. A real smile. A soft, caring smile that showed in his eyes. She had never seen the boy smile like that, not in all the years she had known him.

"Sakura…" he said, grinning, a shiver of excitement running down his spine. "He's waking up."

"I know," she smiled back. She was glad for him. He deserved happiness after everything he'd been through. Please God, she though, let him find happiness.

**.x.X.x. End Chapter Three .x.X.x.**

* * *

Thanks to: xSlilverTwilightx; Light of the Sorrow; ILLK; GoodMorningBeautiful2005; BleedingxEnternally; and oracle, for reviewing the last chapter!

Phantasievoll- Imaginative…

oOoOoOoOo

Reviews are loved and make me happy ;~;


	5. Spirale

**.x.X.x. Der Vampir .x.X.x.**

* * *

_Chapter Four: _Spirale

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there, but when Sasuke's eyes finally opened, he didn't care how long he had been there. Sasuke blinked, once, twice, and then was tackled by the blonde. Burying his face into Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto sobbed quietly.

"S-sasuke."

Black eyes looked questioningly at the person latched onto him. His mind was still spinning. Suddenly, instinct kicked in. He pushed the blonde away from him.

"Who… are… you?" He growled, not liking how this boy had just touched him.

Sakura looked confused for only a moment, until she turned to Naruto, eyes downcast.

"Sometimes, after a sleep that long, one can forget their memory for a while. No one really knows how long it may take for it to return. It depends on the vampire, really."

"What are you people talking about?" Sasuke interrupted. "And why am I here….

"And who.. am I?" he whispered more to himself than the others.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura supplied. The dark haired boy glanced at her.

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke seemed oblivious to the blonde who had sat back down, hunched over in his chair. The only people who concerned him were the ones who would answer his questions.

"You've been asleep for seventy-five years. You're a vampire. He's your ex-lover." She motioned to Naruto. "Who has stayed by your side and faced so many fucking dangers, that, Sasuke, if you don't remember real soon, I may be forced to eat you."

Naruto finally glanced up again, eyes deep and blue, like the ocean, were met with gray and black ones, like a storm. The world seemed to stop; the only thing that mattered were the other's eyes. Sasuke's face was suddenly overcome with a confused expression.

"N-naruto?" He asked hesitatingly.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto mumbled back, hope springing within him again.

"What… what happened?"

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1930 .x.X.x. **

"_Let's go out," Naruto asked, eyes dancing as he looked at Sasuke._

"_Just where do you presume we could go at this hour?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. There was nothing you could do this late._

"_Let's go to the park."_

_Sighing, the dark haired vampire let himself be drug along by the blonde. Naruto had a smile on his face while Sasuke scowled at the fact that he was actually going along with another one of the blonde's riddiculous (yet somehow adorable) ideas._

_The streets were completely barren except for the two of them, and it was rather quite. As they arrived at the local park, Naruto made his way over to the plain metal swings. _

_Sasuke stared at him._

"_What?" Naruto said, tilting his head to the side._

"_You're so damn cute." Sasuke smirked, before walking closer to the blonde. Naruto took a step back, before he was met with the rattle of a chain. Glancing back, he noticed he had bumped into one of the swings. He took a seat, looking up at Sasuke._

_Sasuke, smirk still in place, leaned down to the blonde and placed his lips to Naruto's. It was a soft kiss, not something they'd normally expect of the other._

_Naruto felt Sasuke nibble at his bottom lip, and, in response, opened his mouth slowly. The two stood there for who knows how long, until Naruto had to stop, cursing the need for air as he did so._

"_Why'd you want to come to the park anyways?" Sasuke took the swing next to Naruto, and they both slowly began to rock back and forth. _

"_I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see what you would look like at a park," he smiled._

"_Well? Did I live up to your, expectations?" Sasuke laughed quietly._

_Leaning towards the other swing, Naruto placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's nose. "Yeah you did._

_  
"You're such a hopeless romantic." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but a grin still broke out on his face._

"_Yeah, I try."_

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

"…What happened?" Sasuke asked again, but that spark that had been there for an instant was gone.

He looks like he's afraid, Sakura noticed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Naruto asked quietly.

"…I..Itachi.. He.. He had just…" Sasuke looked away, embarrassed. Naruto had never seen him like this. It was like this was a completely different person, soft and shy and young.

"Sakura, if he can say Itachi's name like that and not want to shread thirty humans, he definitely doesn't remember everything.. He's not the same Sasuke." The pain in Naruto's voice make Sakura shake.

It was so damn hard for him. Naruto could've at least of been happy this time! She didn't usually cry. Hell, it had been a few centuries since she did, but she couldn't help it. She clenched her fists she allowed herself a minute of weakness. Naruto sat, taking no notice, so she raised her hand and furiously wiped them away.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said once more, this time annoyance lacing his voice. _What the hell were these damn people babbling about, and where was Itachi!_

"S-sasuke." Naruto lifted his head up and looked into his eyes again. "Itachi killed.. He killed everyone you loved. Don't you remember that? Don't tell me.. You still love him as well? Don't tell me that you _forgot _what he did to you…"

Sasuke suddenly went rigid. The words Naruto had said were like an electric shock through his spine. Itachi. His head spun, an he felt sick. Suddenly, there was a searing pain in the back of his head. Sasuke reached up his hands, trying to claw it away, when Naruto suddenly leaned forward and pinned his wrists above his head.

"Sakura, what's wrong with him?" he asked in a worried voice.

"His memories are probably starting to come back." she said, not sounding worried at all. "That would cause anyone to go through some kind of shock. Naruto… just what does he not want to remember?"

"What are you talking about.." Naruto's glance fled to the floor, Sasuke now lay still, his eyes closed, his breath coming out as a short rasps.

"There's always a reason someone loses their memories. What's Sasuke's?" She was only met with silence, the only sound in the room was Sasuke's breathing. "Naruto… tell me. Please."

Naruto was silent for another moment, before he smiled sadly. "He… he was in love with someone before me. Someone who he shouldn't have been in love with."

"Who?" Sakura asked, she had never known much about the dark haired man. Just that he had meant everything to Naruto.

That smile was still on Naruto's face as he stared down at Sasuke. "He did something he was ashamed of. He hated himself for it. He… he fell in love with… Itachi."

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1929 .x.X.x.**

"_Dear brother, what are you reading?" Uchiha Itachi asked as he glanced over his brother's shoulder._

"_Nothing you'd be interested in." an innocent, seventeen year old Sasuke laughed. "It has nothing to do with women or wine." _

"_I'm shocked you think so low of me." Itachi said, mock-hurt in his voice. Sasuke chuckled, his innocent laughter resounding about the walls of the Uchiha library._

_Itachi reached over and snatched the book away from the younger boy. Sasuke stood up from his chair, glaring at the book that was held way over his head._

"_Give it back, Itachi."_

"_You'll have to take it from me." Itachi grinned as Sasuke tried to jump up to reach the book, missing each and time._

"_Tsk, tsk. I'm so disappointed in you."_

_Sasuke growled and jumped as high as he could, fingertips brushing the spine of the book before gravity took its' toll and he came crashing down with a loud thud against his brother. The collision caused them to both go spiraling into the nearest book shelf. It tumbled over as well, almost landing on them, as books were scattered and thrown about._

_Sasuke, laying on his brother, covered in books, was uncomfortably pressed against the other boy. Itachi let out the breath he had been holding. The room was getting darker, and the fading sun cast a dark orange glow around the walls. _

"_Sasuke?" Itachi asked carefully._

"_Y-yeah?" Sasuke stuttered, but slapped himself mentally. Why was he so nervous! It was just his brother for gods sake._

"_Do you love me, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking up at Sasuke's face, his eyes dark and questioning. _

_  
He didn't know what to say. Itachi sounded nervous as well. And why was Sasuke even thinking about this! Of course he loved Itachi. He _was_ his brother. _

_But, what worried Sasuke was the thought that, maybe, that wasn't the question his brother was asking. Maybe, when he said 'love,' he had found out about Sasuke's secret. The one he kept locked away. Behind the bars of his mind. Suddenly shaking, Sasuke turned away, refusing to meet Itachi's eyes._

"_You… you do don't you?" Itachi couldn't keep the smirk from his voice. He lifted a hand to Sasuke's chin, before forcing the other boy to look at him. His face was sprawled in red. _

"_I-Itachi.." _

"_Don't worry, little brother." Itachi smirked, before leaning forward and placing his lips eagerly to the smaller boys._

**.x.X.x. End Chapter Four .x.X.x.**

* * *

A/N: Ah, the mutual Uchihacest. Shoud've made it rape. Damn.

oOoOoOoOo

Spirale-Spiral

oOoOoOoO

Hope you drop a line… Tschüß.


	6. Ohne Dich Kann Ich Leben Nich

**.x.X.x. Der Vampir .x.X.x.**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_ Ohne Dich Kann Ich Nicht Leben

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1929 .x.X.x. **

_The young Uchihas' both pulled away, a smirk on Itachi's face, and a blush tinting Sasuke's. Neither said anything, since neither really knew what to say considering what had just happened between them. The bookshelf lay where it had fallen, the books strewn about the floor, laying at such odd angles it would make some people cringe._

_Sasuke was confused. His brother… yes he loved him, but did it really go this far? His brother's hand suddenly ghosted his shoulder, causing him to shudder. The hand then slipped the jacket that had been around Sasuke's shoulders, onto the floor._

_Maybe… maybe it _did _go that far. For a second, Sasuke considered what would happen if his father or mother walked in at that moment. No doubt they would be shocked to say the least, and not only that, his father would probably harm anyone who he could get his hands on. Anger always had a way with their father._

"_I-itach…" He murmured. "What.. what.." _

"_Little brother, don't worry about anything."_

_Sasuke's dark eyes met his brother's, his pale skin contrasting greatly with the darkness that had fallen about the room. _

_He suddenly gasped though, when he noticed his brother's eyes. They shone with a crimson brilliance, surprising bright, and completely different than the color they had been only moments earlier._

_However, before Sasuke could say anything, he was suddenly on his back, a feral growl on his brother's lips. Sasuke let out an undignified squeak, as he felt his brother begin to nip and kiss at his neck. All his sane thoughts were gone, as Sasuke's skin was ravished by the older boy. He came to his senses, though, when he felt his brother's hand slid up his shirt. _

_Sasuke squirmed from his brother's grasp, and moved off to the side, breath coming in short rasps. The cold, wooden floor that he has sitting upon was stinging the burning flesh of Sasuke's uncovered legs and hands. _

_  
"Scared, Sasuke?" Itachi smirked, eyes staring at Sasuke, yet not really seeing him. "Does it scare you that I know your very thoughts?"_

"_H-how?" Sasuke asked, voice starting to crack. "Brother what... what happened?"_

"_What do you mean 'what happened?' You ask the question as though it is a bad thing that has happened to me. Don't you realize the opportunities of this? Don't you see what I am?… Yes, I'm one of the dammed, it is a sin for my existence, but that doesn't matter. Nothing matters. How can you damn someone that cannot die?"_

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1930 .x.X.x. **

"_Sa-su-ke…" Naruto called softly in a sing-song voice. "What are you doing?"_

"_Thinking." Sasuke said calmly. They were sitting out on the balcony that over looked a small lake. The moon's reflection gleamed brightly in the center, calling out challenges to it's twin in the night sky._

"_About what?" Naruto questioned before taking a seat on the ledge next to the other boy._

"_Naruto… you… you do realize that, well, I'm a vampire, right?" Sasuke asked, sighing. He leaned on the small wire table that was set out on the balcony for noon tea, and placed his face in his hands._

"_Yeah well, it's a little more than obvious." Naruto laughed lightly, then motioned to his neck. "Think I just forgot about you drinking my blood all the time, did you?"_

"_That's not what I meant." This was going to be harder than he expected._

"_Then what do you mean, Sasuke?" Naruto stopped laughing, and stared at Sasuke, who glanced up and met the other boys eyes._

"_I mean, do you realize that you're human?"_

"_It's kind of hard not to."  
_

"_Then you realize that you'll eventually die? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, you know."_

"_Stop." Naruto said, voice a bit shaky. "Just stop."_

"_Naruto…" Sasuke said angrily. "Look at me."_

_The blonde shut his eyes tighter, trying to make the words disappear._

"_Naruto!" he said roughly. Naruto chose not to answer, only wrapped his arms around himself and refused to say anything to Sasuke._

_Growing annoyed, the dark haired boy stood up and walked around to the other side of the table. Placing a hand on each side of Naruto's waist, he hulled the blonde into the air and preceded to drag him into the bedroom._

"_Sasuke," Naruto hissed, "What do you think you're doing? Put me down, now."_

"_Oh, so now you're talking to me? And here I was, about to go through such desperate measures." Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed Naruto onto the bed that was in the center of the room._

_Gulping, Naruto decided to just keep his mouth shut. Sasuke walked back over, closed the glass doors, and swished the cloth that stood off to the side back over them._

_The room went dark, now without even the moonlight to brighten it. Naruto had never admitted it, but the dark did frighten him a little. Things you think are something, are always something different. When you think you're in danger is when you're safe, and it's when you think you're safe that you're in danger. It's like a twisted version of reality, one where nothing you know is real. No. . . you don't even know anything in the first place._

_He tried to calm his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. But couldn't help but yelp when he felt something on top of him. He settled down, though, when he realized it was only Sasuke. The vampire pressed his lips to Naruto's, and the blonde willingly opened his mouth, all anger he had felt at him for bringing up a touchy subject only moments ago evaporated. _

"_When I told you to look at me," Sasuke said when he pulled back, "You should have looked at me."_

_Naruto hissed when he felt Sasuke nip at his neck, not even bothering about blood, just wanting to torture Naruto for his disobedience. The blonde clenched his fists as Sasuke sucked, nipped and kissed, none to nicely, at every inch of Naruto he could reach. Anything he could get a hold of fell victim to his teeth. _

_Naruto held himself still, thinking He'd be worse off if he tried to get back at Sasuke. He _had _been rather stubborn, although he doubted enough so to deserve to be so… used. Sasuke got his hands on Naruto's shirt, before he quickly shredded it off of its' occupant. _

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "I get your whole, dominant complex, but must you always ruin my clothes?"_

"_You're lucky I don't ruin you." Sasuke said, before he attacked Naruto's chest. Not noticing how the other boy shuddered._

"_You… you already are." Naruto said softly before he just let his mind go. _

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

"You can't be serious." Sakura said, staring at Naruto, confusion crossing her features.

"I'm totally serious." Naruto let Sasuke's arms go, since the other boy was still now. "He fell in love with that bastard of a brother of his."

"What the hell was he thinking?" she asked, glancing at Sasuke. "I doubt he would've not noticed how fucked up in the head he seemed."

"At the time, Sasuke thought he was normal. Itachi had told him, well, what he was, but Sasuke didn't think it had affected him. Back when Itachi was created, you know this, vampires went crazy all the time. Their minds couldn't cope with what had happened if they didn't have a purpose, right?"

"Well, yes.." Sakura nodded, but still looked confused. "I know that I had a reason not to die, and you and Sasuke did too. Sasuke's was to kill Itachi, until he went into his sleep, and yours was to wait for Sasuke. Are you saying that Itachi didn't have anything to keep him sane?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. After he was transformed, there was nothing that he needed to do. Nothing that kept him going. He had never cared for anyone, including his family, and there weren't any ties to bind him to his sanity. That small part of our sould most of us can still hold. . . He didn't have it."

"Still, how come we didn't go crazy?" Sakura had truly never wondered about it before.

She knew that some of them didn't make it after they were changed. That's why there were so few of the ones as old as Sasuke, Naruto, and herself. Nowadays, however, there were fledglings up and down the street, every which way you turned. But they didn't have power. Not the kind the elders had. All the young-ones had was the thirst for blood. They were weak and pathetic. The didn't deserve to not be buried in the ground.

"Sakura, when you first became a vampire, what did you think about?" Naruto said, trying to explain his theory to the girl.

"Coming to Japan, where I was born. I wanted to see the tress so bad. That's all I could think about." She admitted.

"And when you created me, the only think I could think of was Sasuke."

"What's that have to do with Itachi not thinking?"

"I'm just saying that when he was created, he didn't think. His mind was blank, and when someone has a blank mind… well, it's only natural that evil snuck up and corrupted him."

"Oh." She uttered, finally putting two and two together.

She had mostly just followed Naruto blindly throughout the years. He had seemed to know exactly what to do, every step of the way, and when he didn't, she was content to just be with him, so she had never questioned or wondered more about their intent. There had been so many things they had seen, so many frighteningly alarming things. . . From Itachi, or seeing Naruto break down, it scared her all the same. When one of their friends forgot to regularly check up, she became scared. She couldn't help but worry, it was her nature.

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1929 .x.X.x.**

_Itachi leaned in hungrily, fangs sinking into Sasuke's flesh as easily as though he were merely biting into a soft piece of bread. Sasuke flinched, but relaxed as he felt his brother's hands on his stomach. The older Uchiha traced comforting patterns on Sasuke's soft skin as they lay on the black couch that was placed under the large window in the Uchiha library._

_The moon shone with a silver brilliance that night, lighting the room considerably. There was no noise that could be heard, except for the breathing on the boy whose back was to the couch. _

_Itachi smirked against his brother's neck, as he sank his fangs into Sasuke's flesh even deeper, before pulling away, licking his lips. Sasuke glanced up, staring at his brother with trusting eyes. He was too naïve for his own good, Itachi mused. He needed to be taught a lesson. _

_Straddling the dark haired youth, Itachi took his right hand and held Sasuke's arms above his head, and used his left hand to tip his chin into the air._

"_What do you think, Sasuke?"_

"_About what?" He asked softly._

"_Me," Hh opened his mouth, to reveal his gleaming fangs. "And these." _

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing at all? Surely, you must think something." Itachi pressed._

"_I think.. That.. I think I want to be a vampire as well." Sasuke blushed, but couldn't turn away, since his brother still held him in place. "I want to be just like you, brother."_

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

The two turned to the bed again, when Sasuke suddenly sat up, silk covers beneath him becoming crumpled in the process. Sakura just stared, while Naruto sat back down in the chair. Sasuke turned to look at them and noticed Naruto. He smirked, fangs curling over his bottom lip.

"Hey, Naruto. Miss me?"

Sasuke was suddenly tackled by the blonde as he latched onto his middle. The boy's body shook with retching sobs as he clang to the sole thing that made his life worth while. Sasuke attempted to pet his head comfortingly, but it was of no assistance. Eventually, however, Naruto pulled away and furiously swiped at his eyes, trying to act as though the tears had never been there.

"What happened since I was out? I see that you kept good care of my body, and didn't let…" Sasuke paused, not knowing if he should mention any names. "Anyone mess with it."

"I told you, if anything ever happened to you, I would help." Naruto said, sitting on the edge of the bed. " I told you, it's been seventy-five years! Do you know how hard it was?"

Sasuke only grinned, before leaning in and stealing a kiss from Naruto's lips, since he was too preoccupied with chatting on to notice until Sasuke was pressed against him. Tongues flew out to meet each other, and boy of the boys momentarily forgot that Sakura was even there.

They would have to go over the details of what had happened when Sasuke was asleep later, Sakura decided, as she walked from the room, closing the door behind her.

**.x.X.x. End Chapter Five .x.X.x.**

* * *

A/N: I don't know how anyone can follow this plot. I wasn't even on drugs when I wrote this xD;

oOoOoOoO

Ohne Dich kann ich nicht leben- Without you, I cannot live.

oOoOoOoO

Lurkers are fun, but so are friends~


	7. Obacht Für Mich Nicht

**.x.X.x. Der Vampir .x.X.x.**

* * *

_Chapter Six: _Obacht Für Mich Nicht

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1929 .x.X.x. **

"_Iruka!" Naruto said, laughing as he hugged the man around the shoulders. "I've missed you! If you disappear for half a month again, you're in so much trouble!"_

"_Ah, Naruto." The man smiled, turning around to give the boy a proper hug. "How have you been?"_

_Naruto stepped back so that his adopted father could enter their home. Naruto felt worried every time the man left the house._

"_Good, good. Who's that man behind you?" The blonde whispered his question, as not to be rude for not asking for a proper introduction, indicating to a person he'd never seen before standing on the doorstep._

"_I'm Hatake Kakashi," The silver haired man grinned as Naruto released Iruka from his hug._

"_Nice to meet you, Kakashi." Naruto offered a hand, to which Kakashi shook lightly. "Are you friends with Iruka, or do you work with him or something?"_

"_Ah, you could say we work together. We're friends as well." The man winked, and for a second, the scarred flesh running from his forehead down his cheek was connected, before once again his discolored eye was shining at them again._

"_You've been working with him? Work work, _work_, or 'work?'"_

"_Naruto…" Iruka warned. "Kakashi's part of the Order._

"_And speaking of," he grinned sheepishly. "Naruto, I think, only if you wanted to, that. . . You're finally old enough to try and help out."_

"_Are… are you serious?" His eyes lit up, and Iruka found himself suddenly tackled, a clinging Naruto shivering excitedly. "That would be, really fantastic, Iruka!"_

"_It doesn't hurt that you've known since the Order since you were little." Iruka mused as he reached down to ruffle his hair. "Although I do remember when it used to keep you up at night."_

"_Geeze," Naruto glanced at Kakashi sheepishly, "You don't have to bring that up.'Sides, I probably know more about vampires than half the people who actually do work there."_

"_Still, I'm glad I had you trained in fencing for so long, that'll be a major asset if you do choose to help out."_

"_Iruka, he'll have to train for a few months before he even gets a partner to start on low ranking missions. Don't get his hopes up." Kakashi yawned, before finally sitting down at one of the chairs around Naruto and Iruka's dining room table._

_"Hm," Iruka mused, "That's fine with me. The less danger for as long as possible, the better."_

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1930 .x.X.x. **

_The loneliness clawed at his stomach. Whenever Sasuke was gone, he felt broken and lost. _

_Naruto had come to depend on the other so much. Too much. If he was absent for even more than a day, Naruto felt sick with unease and worry. Food had become nothing, sleep had become meaningless. Breathing felt like a hassle to deal with. _

_It was pathetic, Naruto knew that. To love someone to the point of obsession. Sasuke was all he thought about. And when he was with him, nothing else mattered, the rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared._

_The shadows scared him more than ever now, fear clutched at his mind whenever night fell. There were things in the dark that hid from you, he knew this. He had been raised to know the things of nightmares exist. _

_Iruka became worried at Naruto's restless behavior, and had sent him on more low-ranking missions than ever to try and take his mind off of things. It only resulted in him working harder, but still not eating or sleeping as much as he should have been. _

_Sasuke had been his most recent partner, but, due to romantic involvement, the Order had seperated them. They talked of pairing him with the partner he'd had before that, but Sai had been missing for four months and the Order expected him dead. Naruto tried to feel remorse, but Sai had made him feel extremely uncomfortable too many times._

_The Order took in fledglings who had been abandoned by their masters before they'd had a chance to feed from humans and the ones who simply wanted to rid the world of some of its never ending evil._

_The last kind were few and far between. They were usually vampires who had been made into what they were against their will, and had a hatred for bloodshed. Mostly feeding on the blood of animals over humans, they stuck to forests, woods, and large cities they could blend into the crowd with._

_Rolling out of bed, Naruto slowly made his way down the hall to Iruka's room. Knocking on the door, he waited for the man to open it, which happened quickly._

"_Yes, Naruto?" He said, looking relieved that Naruto had left his room without him having to persuade him to._

"_Just wondering when I'm going to get a new partner. Have they assigned me one yet?" Naruto's voice was raspy, and he decided after this conversation he would get a drink of water._

"_Actually yes, they have. If you head over to the station, Kakashi will do the introductions. You want me to walk with you?" Iruka offered._

"_I'm fine." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, as he turned and began to walk back down the hallway. "It's a short walk, and I'll be fine, no need to worry."_

_Iruka nodded, though he wasn't sure if Naruto could see it or not, before he went back into his room, closing the door behind him. Continuing on, Naruto quickly left the house. He would just get a drink of water when he arrived at the station. They were always offering him something to drink anyways, he might as well accept this time._

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined when the boy tried to lift his shirt over his head. "Cut it out!"

"Aw, Naruto." The dark haired boy said,smirking. "I haven't got to taste you in how long? Just a nibble, come on."

"No! No means no, pervert. Do you not want to know what happened while you were asleep?" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Of course I wanna know, but first, I want a bite." Sasuke said licking his lips in anticipation and grabbing Naruto by the wrist, pulling him close. Placing his mouth to Naruto's neck he took a tentative lick, before readying his fangs.

"What the hell!" Sasuke pulled back, a snarl on his lips. "What the hell happened to you? What… did you do?"

"Um.." Naruto looked down at Sasuke's chest, since he was resting on top of the other boy. "Nothing?"

"Don't 'nothing' me. Do you think I'm stupid? I _told you specifically_ not to.. and you deliberately disobeyed me." Sasuke's dark eyes suddenly turned cold as he pushed Naruto from his arms and onto the other side of the bed they were on.

"Oh yeah, cause I was really going to be able to take care of you for seventy-five years as a human." Naruto rolled his eyes. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Not this…" Sasuke said roughly. "I didn't want you to be like this… I _told _you not to be like this.."

"Like what? Like you?" Naruto said bitterly. "I wanted so badly to be like you Sasuke. Did you really think we would be able to stay together forever if I stayed a human? I wouldn't have been able to protect you, or help you, or do anything. I was worthless."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that. There is no reason in hell why you should want to be like me. I don't care if we wouldn't have been together for ever. You're you, I don't want someone as innocent as you to have to kill to live."

"Innocent?" The laughter that cascaded from Naruto's lips was harsh. "I'm far from innocent, thanks. Living like this _is _hell, but I've put up with it for you, and now you're telling me I've made the wrong mistake, when it's something like this that no one will ever be able to fix?"

"I _never _told you to do this. I _never _said I loved you, so _you_ shouldn't have done anything as stupid as to think so and ruin your life."

The words made Naruto's blood run cold, as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. They were dark and cold, but drew him in. He had waited so long to look into these eyes again. He had given up the path of a normal life. He had been hurt and broken and beaten and bloody, yet he never once lost the hope that he would be able to look into Sasuke's eyes again, be able to kiss him again, touch him,feel him next to him.

Yet even now, as he looked at those dark eyes, Sasuke's words betrayed his hope. Even if he looked into his eyes, and even if he felt his flesh, and even if his kisses belonged to him, did his soul?

**.x.X.x. Germany, 1929 .x.X.x.**

_The smirking expression on Itachi's face lingered as he hovered above Sasuke. The poor, little child. He didn't, no, couldn't, even begin to imagine the severity of the words he had just uttered. _

"_Sasuke, you, you want to be like me?" _

"_Y-yes." Sasuke felt his voice start to falter under the intense stare of his older brother, who was unrelenting in looking at the younger boy, staring at his small black eyes. _

"_Then, we'll have to give you what you want, won't we?" Not specifying exactly who this 'we' were, Itachi swift hands came down upon Sasuke's shoulders, holding him roughly to the couch._

_Squirming slightly, Sasuke's body tensed up, wondering what was going on. His eyes suddenly snapped shut, as he felt a searing pain on the side of his neck. He could feel it, blood flowing out of the wound. It hurt and scared him. It wasn't like it normally was, tender and sensual. This was terror. Sasuke wanted to scream but didn't trust his own voice and, instead, bit down on his tongue to swallow back the sounds._

_Itachi chuckled at the hilarity of the situation before biting into his palm, tearing off the bottom. He spit out the chunk of flesh before pressing the gaping wound to Sasuke's lips. _

_The boy made a strangled choking sound, before swallowing down the blood offered to him. It hurt to move, even every swallow was an effort._

_Even when Itachi stood and walked from the room, Sasuke felt immobilized._

_His eyes widened as Itachi came back into the room, but not before his parents stumbled in. The look of horror on his mother's face, and confusion and fear on his fathers made him want to retch. He was lying in a deepening pool of his own blood, his mother began to sob, and Itachi just looked gleeful. _

_Sasuke heard the scream before he realized what happened. Itachi's hands resembled claws as he literally reached down and ripped their father's arm off. Itachi leaned back, covered in blood, while their mother suddenly slumped to the floor. Her eyes were round, blank, and staring, staring at Sasuke where he lay on the couch. _

_Limbs suddenly slid from where they were meant to be, and flesh piled up on the floor. Before he could blink, the same fate had happened to their mother._

"_W-what are you doing?" Sasuke tried to scream, but his voice came out as a whimper._

"_They were foolish, I should've expected as such. You, you Sasuke, you're different."_

"_I'm dying." Sasuke said, shutting his eyes. "I'm dying, and I hate you. I want to kill you."_

_He could feel tears now, stinging his eyes. Mother… Itachi had killed her. She had never done anything to warrant such a fate, yet there she lie, not even recognizable by her own child. _

"_Wonderful, little brother. Try and beat me, I'd like to see if you manage. You, love me too much to hurt me, I think. Poor, little Sasuke." Itachi said mockingly._

_The wound on his neck didn't seem to hurt anymore, and when Sasuke concentrated on reaching up to touch it, he was surprised to find that not only could he move again, but the wound was closed and healed._

_When he looked back over to where Itachi had been standing, there were only shadows, shadows and the bodies of his parents._

"_I'll kill you." Sasuke said weakly before losing consciousness._

**.x.X.x. Hokkaido, Present Day .x.X.x. **

Standing outside the doorway, Sakura bit her lip nervously. She hadn't, well, couldn't trust Sasuke so soon after him just waking up. After being asleep like that, she couldn't really have any set expectations for their reactions. It would be careless to actually 'leave' Naruto alone with Sasuke.

Still, she hadn't expected Sasuke's words to be so harsh. With her back against the large mahogany door, she worriedly rubbed her hands together. Sasuke… it could just be the effect of sleep, like how it takes someone a little while to become fully aware of their surroundings after waking… but, what if it's not? Naruto… Sasuke had been the only true thing to keep him going, so what would the blonde do if he lost him? No. . How would he react_ if _it was true that Sasuke had never really loved him to begin with?

**.x.X.x. End Chapter Six .x.X.x. **

* * *

**A/N:** Still really sorry for taking forever and a half to get this out, I'm surprised if anyone would still read it.

oOoOoOoO

Obacht für mich nicht- Care for Me Not

oOoOoOoO

A huuuge thank you is going out to Kamikyo, who helped me out with some of the German grammar.


End file.
